


Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am shipper trash, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever we are, I’m alright<br/>Wherever we are, alright</p><p>A quiet moment between two dorks in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this, I might rewrite it later ^^  
> Title and desc from Paradise by SNSD

Meludir sighed softly and tucked his head into the crook of Legolas' shoulder. A thick silence enveloped the room, neither saying anything, breath mingling with heartbeats. Rain hammered forcefully against the window, and Legolas idly traced abstract patterns over his bare shoulders, lingering here and there. Meludir shivered slightly at the touch, too blissfully lazy to do anything.

These were moments he treasured, memories that grew blurry the more he looked at them. The moments he kept close to his chest, guarded almost jealously. When Legolas slinked away from his royal duties just to spend a minute with him. The languid mornings when Meludir could thread his hands into that incandescent hair and kiss him slowly, revelling in the hazy glow of affection. At the end of his shift when Legolas would sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around Meludir's waist. Small things that sent a little current of feeling through Meludir when he thought of them.

The feeling of belonging to something, to someone was something he craved, and Meludir never felt more like he belonged than when he was with him.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Legolas' mumbled question pierced the silence.

For a moment Meludir froze, while Legolas had never been shy in saying (and demonstrating) how he felt, Meludir wasn't used to it. Whenever he tried he would just end up stuttering uselessly, tongue glued to the roof of his mouth by his clumsy emotions.

After a few seconds, he decided to try honestly for once and hesitantly replied, "You"

What was the point in playing coy when his clothes were on the floor?

* * *

 Legolas stilled for a moment, and Meludir's heart began to pound painfully against his ribcage. Was that the wrong thing to say? Should he just have said something neutral and meaningless? Should he-

His thoughts were interrupted when Legolas gently ran his thumb over Meludir's jaw and leaned in to kiss him. Meludir made a noise of contentment and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pressing even closer. It was unhurried and relaxed, and Meludir could feel himself melting helplessly into Legolas' arms. He let go of his thoughts and let himself get lost in kissing Legolas' lips, his neck, his collarbone, until they were both panting and Meludir could feel himself blushing.

Legolas pulled away, stroking his fingers through the messy toffee coloured hair that was falling into Meludir's eyes, "You are so-" he trailed off into uneven breaths and Meludir felt a little spark of pride that he could affect him so much. It had never stopped amazing him that he could make somebody else lose focus, lose control. It had never stopped feeling exhilarating.

He gently slid a hand into Legolas' hair, brushing his fingers against the tip of his ear, and relished the shiver and the hitch of breath he wrought. He idly wondered how else he could make Legolas lose his focus, and decided to find out.

* * *

"Ah! Meludir please" Legolas was on the brink of outright begging, his breath ragged. His fingers were tangled desperately in Meludir's hair as the other's hand worked deftly between his legs, his grip just enough to let sensation flood his veins, and yet not enough to send him over the edge. He pulled Meludir into a fierce kiss, feeling more than hearing his ardent moan. While he was distracted, Legolas abruptly switched their places, pinning Meludir by his shoulders and grinned at the heated whine as he rolled their hips together.

Meludir wasn't the only one who knew how to tease.

* * *

Meludir cried out sharply as Legolas lifted his hips to change the angle, every thrust pushing him closer and closer to his climax. He couldn't last, he was too close, he just needed that little bit...

Legolas stifled a groan against Meludir's neck, kissing hard enough to leave a mark. That was just enough to undo him, and he arched, keening his release.

* * *

Meludir curled up against Legolas' chest, his fingers hovering over his heartbeat. A heavy fog of sleep was beginning to cloud his mind, Legolas moving his fingers in gentle circles over Meludir's back. The rain began to ease off, and he fell asleep to the rhythm of Legolas' heartbeat.


End file.
